The Intruders
by the-jitterbug
Summary: Silence overcame the whole house and at that moment she knew that it was only time now in which she'd be found escaping the scene of the crime.


A/N One shot set on the night of when Voldemort comes to Godric Hollow with the intention of killing Harry. This is also AU with Lily and James marriage being dissolved four months prior due to wizarding world battling conflicts of type of blood. Hope you all enjoy. :)

Lily sat at a small desk in the corner of the living room, twiddling her quill around her fingers slightly dazed. Down below on the desk was a piece of parchment in which contain nothing but the words, Dear Remus, nothing more nothing less. She was lost for words as she had been for the past - she looked at the clock - hour? I guess. She thought realizing that it would be hopeless to try count the lost time either way it was lost now.

"Dear Remus, hmmm... How are you? Feeling good? Great! Fantastic!" She muttered to herself sarcastically. Lily took a deep breath trying to get a grip of herself. Alright lets do this, she thought (before for the first time in the past how ever many hours) she began to officially start writing the letter to Remus.

As Lily came to the end of the letter she heard a disturbance from the front entrance of the house. Quickly she grabbed her wand that lay beside her on the desk, she gripped it tightly in hope that it would keep her safe. The ruckus increased and her stomach churned as she slowly approached the source of the noise. Holding her wand outwards she moved into view of the front hall ready to hex the intruder.

"Engor-" Lily began to shout before being interrupted. "Calm yourself Lily," the figure said calmly stepping forwards into the light. "James?" She questioned. "James," she said with relief before there was a sudden drop in tone; "James you - you bastard what do you think you're doing? After all this time you think you can just show up?" James didn't answer her straight away but instead stared at the front door as if expecting something to happen. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, he was pale and seemed shaken. "I came to-," James stopped in the tracks of his words, his heart stopped and at that exact moment it was clear that his world was about to come crashing down around him as it did all those months before, the only difference was that this time he was going down with it. "They're here," he spoke under his breath his eyes wide and alert. "Get up stairs, protect Harry! Protect yourself!"

Fear began to make its way up Lily's spine giving her goosebumps, it was clear not all was well in the evans/potter household. She began to make her way for the stairs slowly, she didn't want to leave James here alone, they may not of still been married but that didn't mean she didn't love him. He had been her life for so many years that she had to admit that the past few months in which they were both separated indeed took its toll on her.

"Wait," James said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into a passionate embrace. As their lips parted James said under his breath, "I love you and i always will but for now you must go." Lily nodded and at that instance there was a bang at the door. They had officially arrived.

"Lily go upstairs!" James shouted as Lily made her way two steps at a time up the stairs. She had to get to her son Harry she had to protect them both. She ran into her son's room and picked him up from within his cot. She scanned the room looking for a place to hide, a place to flee but there was no escaping. Suddenly her eyes locked on the window; Perfect!

Lily with Harry in one hand began to try and wedge the window open but no luck. She could hear the noise of footsteps coming nearer and nearer and her heart began to race. Shit. Finally the window budged open but it was too late he had arrived. Quickly Lily ducked into the small closet holding Harry tightly against her breasts. The door shut behind her causing a veil of darkness to fall over the two occupants.

Suddenly a flash of green light consumed the closet, he was most definitely angry. Lily could here shouts of 'Where are they?' and 'Avada Kedavra' being shot causing more Green light to spill. Lily heard footsteps head out of the room and didn't take any chances waiting. She decided to make a run for it, pushing the door open violently and with her waking baby she climbed out of the window. She had just pulled her leg out when another flash of green light spilled once again; Although this time it cause her baby to wake and Harry began to cry.

"You've been so brave," she whispered to Harry. "Mama loves you, Papa loves you," she added as Harry's cry began to increase in volume. Silence overcame the whole house and at that moment she knew that it was only time now in which she'd be found escaping the scene of the crime.

She jumped up, her balance slightly off as fear struck her. She knew he was there waiting for the right moment. Suddenly there was a cry, a flash of green light and Lily Evans Potter was -

Lily Evans Potter landed hard against the gardens hedge falling over from loss of balance with Harry Potter still in her arms. She didn't know why she had thought to come here but here was where she waa right now and she didn't have enough strength to apparate again, she needed rest. Lily stumbled forwards towards the front door, and began by banging on it before all energy gave in and she just ended up stroking it. The door flew open and Lily fell into the mans arms, "Remus! I- i don't - i don't what happened. James? I-" She said with a sigh of relief before blacking out into nothing.


End file.
